Those Hands
by Hypnotica
Summary: CainxJean yaoi! As a serious pairing, not a background one or a humor fic! Jean contemplates his love for Cain one morning. Mentions of RoyxEd.


A/N: I love this pairing, but no one writes it seriously… not that I've seen. Cain/Jean fluffiness, passing mentions of RoyEdo. I think it's quite cute… no flames, but please review. I can't be the only one who thinks these two should be together. Enjoy!

Those Hands

Slowly I woke up, sleep fogging my mind still. I lay in bed, facing out into the dorm room I shared with Cain Fuery. Cain… I rolled over, as the other bed was empty, and for good reason. He was sleeping next to me.

I smiled. He's unbelievably adorable asleep. Actually, he's unbelievably adorable all the time. I ran my fingers gently through his silky black hair, all mussed from sleep and… other activities that we had enjoyed the night before. His eyes were closed in slumber, the thick dark lashes brushing his cheeks, and he looked so serene, so peaceful.

I mean, he's peaceful and serene all the time, but still, these things are brought out more when one is asleep, their guard down. Not that he has much of a guard to let down. Kind and caring, compassionate about all things, wearing his heart on his sleeve. That's my Cain.

His hands were curled together slightly, resting just under his chin. He was partially curled up, his knees bent halfway up to his chest. He was half turned on his front, so I could see his pale, slim back where the sheet had fallen free, rising and falling gently with his breath. I could see goosebumps starting to form, so I tenderly pulled the sheet back up, and then, almost as an afterthought, draped my arm around him.

He made a soft sound in his sleep, his lips turning up in a small smile. He cuddled closer to me, unconciously seeking my warmth.

As I held him, I thought about how this began. All of this. When was it I realized I loved him?

Six, seven months maybe?

That sounded about right.

And for two months after that, though it seemed even longer, I pined after the cute little technician. Finally, one night when I could take it no longer, we were both working late. I leaned against his desk and confessed my feelings for him, watching his cheeks go redder by the second. He stuttered so badly when he replied it took me a moment to decipher he returned those feelings. And that night, in our dorm room, I had taken him. I was his first, but he had trusted me, he had loved me.

And I had loved him too. And I think I always will.

But why? I suddenly wondered. Why did I first love him? What was it about him that made me fall so head over heels?

And in an instant, I had the answer.

It was those hands.

Those hands of his. Long, thin fingers, almost effeminate, nimble and pale. The very first moment feelings for him stirred was when we both reached for the same thing at work, a stapler or other boring office supply, and his fingers brushed mine.

The warmth of it, the silky smoothness of his skin. It was magical. He blushed, I momentarily froze in position, my cigarette nearly falling from my mouth.

And since that moment, I could hardly stop thinking of how those hands would feel clasped in mine, or better yet, running over my body…

And the first time I actually did hold his hand in mine, it was damn near a spiritual experience. Something I won't ever forget. And when I really did feel them searching my body, in the throes of passion, it was beyond magical and beyond spiritual. It was into the realm of indescribable.

I felt him move against me, and he made another small sound. I looked down at him, burrowed into my chest, and watched as his eyes slowly opened, cloudy from sleep, and met mine. "Jean." He sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Cain." I replied, smiling. I kissed his lips, a chaste good morning kiss, and he returned it, making another small happy sound against my mouth. I pulled away, leaving my face very close to his.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kindly, gazing into his still only half-open eyes.

He smiled. "A little sore." He nuzzled his face into my chest, the last of his words taken over by a yawn, which was really quite cute.

"Hmm." I smirked. "You going to be okay at work, or will I have to make your excuses again?"

His cheeks tinted pink. So shy… part of what has always made him so attractive in my eyes. Roy can have his hot-tempered, nearly crazy FullMetal Alchemist, I'm perfectly happy with what I've got. Loving, sweet and shy as hell technician Cain Fuery. I love that about him.

"I can cope. As long as I don't have to walk much." He gave a light, sleepy laugh, nearly a giggle. Then he suddenly sat up, or tried to, my arm stopped his escape. "Work! Oh god, Jean, we're going to be late!"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him, still holding him to the bed. "Too bad. You want to listen to Ed and Roy have sex in his office again, while we have to wait until quitting time? Unless we want to try the broom closet again." I wrinkled my nose. "Ed's so damn loud, too."

"No broom closets." He grumbled, pouting slightly. "That was horrible."

"It wasn't so bad…"

"You weren't the one who fell naked into a bucket of vey harsh extra strength cleaner." He said, his blush deepening. "Please, let's never do it again."

I smiled. He never demanded or even stated anything, it was always a polite question. "Yeah, okay. It did give you quite the rash, didn't it?" That made him go bright red. "So, let's just stay here a few more minutes. Give the alchemists less of an audience for their morning tumble. What do you say?"

"I don't know…" He said in a small voice. "We could get in trouble…"

I cut him off with another short kiss. "Once and a while never hurt anyone. I like laying in bed with you. Just another ten minutes or so."

"Okay." He let his eyes drift shut again, pressing his small body close to mine.

Still smiling, I kissed the top of his head and found his hand with my own, entwining our fingers, comforted in the fact I'd always have those hands to hold.

Finish!

A/N: Please reivew if you liked it, reviews make me happy! I'm going to start work on a Cain/Jean mpreg shortly (mostly because I've never seen one before), so yay for at least semi-serious Cain/Jean fics.


End file.
